


Guerra Fria - Amor Frio

by CaoPeiPei



Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic), Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaoPeiPei/pseuds/CaoPeiPei
Summary: Com uma expiração claramente exausta, URSS começou sua história. Estados Unidos, é claro, sabe russo, mas, ainda assim, em alguns momentos, ele não entendia do que seu interlocutor estava falando, mas teve medo de perguntar novamente. Ele temia que, depois disso, União chamasse o americano de idiota ou coisa pior, se virasse e fosse embora. Mas os Estados Unidos conseguira induzi-lo a pelo menos algum tipo de conversa.
Relationships: United States/Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (Anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 7





	Guerra Fria - Amor Frio

O ar gelado fez cócegas nas bochechas do americano, o que o fez enrolar mais o rosto no cachecol, deixando apenas os olhos abertos. Perto, com a cabeça erguida, olhando para aqueles que o rodeiam com certa severidade e condenação o comunista, URSS caminhou, tentando ficar longe dos Estados Unidos, que apenas sorria de maneira astuta e ligeiramente tocante, olhando sob os pés.

A fina camada de neve triturava agradavelmente sob os pés, estava obviamente fria, mas parecia que o ar entre o comunista e o capitalista era muito mais frio. As pessoas costumam, durante geadas fortes, ir para casa, relaxar sob um cobertor quente com uma caneca de bebida quente nas mãos. Mas e se você tiver uma geada pessoal em face do seu inimigo jurado?

Há apenas um dia, EUA convidara União para uma reunião. Basta caminhar pela rua sem pensar em política, abrir ódio um pelo outro. Como ... amigos? É improvável que esses dois possam ser chamados de pessoas que poderiam se tornar bons amigos, como pessoas comuns. É mais provável que eles mordam a garganta um do outro do que concordam em sentar-se juntos em um bar, em um café, tocar algo juntos ou discutir quaisquer novos itens no campo da tecnologia, jogos e assim por diante.

Só havia uma opção: caminhar juntos pela rua, em silêncio. Não é uma perspectiva muito grande, especialmente se você souber que, a partir de qualquer palavra falada incorretamente, uma guerra nuclear poderia começar.

Ocasionalmente, o americano via descontentamento deslizando na face do russo, dando lugar imediatamente a uma máscara séria. Claro, o próprio EUA não estava feliz que esta reunião esteja ocorrendo, mas a tensão global deve ser removida. E, para começar, era necessário derreter dois cubos de gelo.

 **– URSS, –** disse o sujeito, aproximando-se do comunista, o que causou algum desconforto em Estados Unidos, porque seu inimigo estava um pouco acima dele. **– Vamos conversar, no entanto.**

 **– Se você tem um tópico para conversar, vá em frente. –** disse União bruscamente, afastando-se de Estados Unidos com um olhar claramente delicado.

 **– Gostaria de conhecê-lo como pessoa. –** O americano examinara cuidadosamente as características faciais do russo, observando as sobrancelhas largas, levemente afundadas, obviamente por desnutrição, bochechas, maçãs do rosto, nariz achatado com uma corcunda. O americano não podia admitir que URSS era lindo. Bonito, mas à sua maneira. Mesmo, por assim dizer, em casa. Mas o mais atraente na cara de um russo contava seus olhos. Olhos torturados de cor dourada. Pálpebras caídas, cobrindo as maçãs dos olhos outrora abertas, machucam os olhos, dando uma aparência não repugnante, mas séria. No entanto, o visual sempre pareceu bom para Estados Unidos, apesar de toda a grosseria que soprava de União.

 **– E o que exatamente você gostaria de saber sobre mim? –** o russo ficou claramente surpreso com o desejo semelhante do americano. Anteriormente, ele apenas cuspia em sua trilha, talvez até literalmente, mas agora ele está tentando se aproximar.

 **– Tudo isso é possível, –** acrescentou América imediatamente depois de ver a expressão franzida de União. **– Não no sentido de poder militar, desenvolvimentos secretos e coisas do gênero ... Apenas ... Conte-me sobre você. Do que você gosta, seu hobby, o que era no passado.**

Com uma expiração claramente exausta, URSS começou sua história. Estados Unidos, é claro, sabe russo, mas, ainda assim, em alguns momentos, ele não entendia do que seu interlocutor estava falando, mas teve medo de perguntar novamente. Ele temia que, depois disso, União chamasse o americano de idiota ou coisa pior, se virasse e fosse embora. Mas os Estados Unidos conseguira induzi-lo a pelo menos algum tipo de conversa.

Durante a história, Estados Unidos descobrira que a infância russa não era das melhores, que ele teve grandes desentendimentos com o pai, pelos quais União se arrepende um pouco. Ele falou, quase sem se revelar como pessoa, mas ficou claro que era difícil para ele falar sobre seu passado. EUA, ao perceber isso, tirara seus óculos de sol favoritos e olhou expressivamente para União, que ficou um pouco surpreso.

 **– Mude de assunto. Visto que é difícil para você falar sobre isso. –** A voz do americano pela primeira vez parecia séria para o russo. Ele estava entorpecido, parando no lugar, olhando nos olhos. Cinza fino, brilhante, talvez até prateado. Seus olhos estavam franzidos, severos, penetrantes até os ossos. União teria olhado para esses olhos levemente frios se Estados Unidos não tivessem se aproximado dele com o braço estendido, estalando os dedos na frente do russo. " _Qual o problema com ele? Ele parou abruptamente, olhando para mim. Já terrivelmente por um olhar tão atento."_ Estados Unidos pensara, colocando os óculos novamente. Pareceu-lhe até que URSS exalou alegremente depois disso.

Eles caminharam por uma calçada estreita. Não havia lojas muito caras nos dois lados da estrada, sobre as portas ostentavam um brilho intenso, piscando com todas as cores, sinais. Uma leve geada tocou o vidro, deixando padrões bizarros. O americano respirou o ar fresco, aproveitando uma manhã de inverno tão agradável. Um raro transeunte passava, dando às pessoas que passavam um olhar estudioso, depois do qual novamente se abaixou sob os pés, farfalhando as botas. De alguma forma, não queria deixar uma beleza de inverno nos arredores da cidade. Especialmente se o seu inimigo jurado estiver andando ao seu lado.

União finalmente emergiu da hipnose dos olhos americanos, olhando para outro lugar. Embora Estados Unidos quisesse colocar toda a sua fortuna no fato de ele ter visto um sorriso fofo no rosto soviético. América involuntariamente riu-se, concluindo em sua cabeça, que tal emoção de URSS está mais para enfrentar. **– O que você faz no seu tempo livre? Talvez você tenha algum tipo de hobby? –** EUA olhara interrogativamente para o comunista, continuando a sorrir um pouco, para o qual ele apenas bufou.

 **– Bem. Eu gosto de escrever alguns poemas –** disse o soviético claramente envergonhado, virando o rosto.

 **– Que legal! –** exclamou América, voltando a atenção russa para si mesmo. **– Se conseguirmos voltar a andar juntos, você pode me trazer para mostrar seu trabalho? –** Naturalmente, Estados queria ver que tipo de trabalho URSS tinha. Afinal, o próprio americano não tinha um hobby específico. Ele tentou a si mesmo em diferentes setores, mas constantemente não gostava de algo, como se não fosse dele. Mas ele sempre esteve interessado nas atividades de outras pessoas, países.   
Ele adoraria ver como Itália cozinha, desenha a França ou Reino Unido toca violino. Aliás, ele costuma assistir ao último, curtindo música clássica. Mas nunca os viu escrever algo.

Ele acreditava que era muito complicado, que exigia um trabalho cuidadoso, e o americano não gostava de ficar sentado em algo complicado por um longo tempo. União ficou surpreso com uma mudança tão acentuada no humor dos Estados Unidos, uma vez que sempre parecia para ele um homem de negócios sério e até mesmo que não se importava com atividades humanas comuns, ele só precisava resmungar sobre os papéis e se exibir antes de cada primeira pessoa que conhecia.

 **– Provavelmente –** URSS hesitou um pouco. Ele não mostrou seu trabalho a ninguém, e antes disso, certamente não lhe teria ocorrido mostrá-los a EUA. Mas por alguma razão agora ele tinha certeza de que era apenas para o americano que ele poderia mostrá-los.

As duas superpotências puderam conversar tanto que não perceberam como chegou a noite. E parece que um deles está silencioso demais e o segundo está orgulhoso demais para continuar a conversa. **– Ah, já são 8 horas. –** EUA olhou para o relógio com uma pequena surpresa.

 **– E o que, mãe às nove disse para voltar? –** o russo "brincara" um pouco, sugerindo claramente que ambos são adultos, que atualmente não têm prazos. Bem, para URSS.

 **– União, nós dois temos uma reunião importante amanhã, você não deve andar até tarde. –** América franziu o cenho, olhando para o comunista com descontentamento e algum ressentimento.

 **– Desculpe uma mãe carinhosa, mas oito e muito cedo –** o russo sorriu, recebendo um cotovelo na lateral por isso. **– Você está ofendido. –** Estados Unidos mais uma vez olhara para o relógio, depois do qual olhou um pouco confusos para União. Ambos estavam no mesmo lugar onde se conheceram, uma brisa fria envolveu seus corpos, mas entre eles ... O ar estava mais quente. **– Talvez, pelo menos fora da política, sejamos amigos? –** Ele estendeu a mão para EUA, inclinando a cabeça, esperando que o americano não visse o tímido rubor no rosto. Em vãs esperanças.

 **– É claro, –** URSS apertou a mão de um novo amigo, mas não o deixou ir. **– Então, posso contar com uma reunião semelhante em um futuro próximo?**

 **– Necessariamente** ... – O americano soltara as mãos, saindo com um passo rápido. O comunista cuidou dele até que ele desapareceu na curva, depois do qual foi em direção a sua casa, já que provavelmente iria passar pelo furacão de crianças.


End file.
